Disorder in the House Episode Seven
by Toneman
Summary: Here is the anticipated next episode... The Shadowmage is on the prowl, And Count Egobossler gets an unexpected visit..... Please review, Tell me what you think...


**Disorder in the House**

**Episode Seven**

The rain is falling in buckets, getting my feet wet as I splash through the puddles on the ground in this forrest. It always rains in this part of the country, and I love it. Honestly, I'm not surprised that Ego set up shop here. He's expecting me, but I'm going to surprise him. I leap in the air, and land on a tree branch. I stop, and look out from my vantage point. I see a clearing up ahead, where the forrest breaks. In the distance, is Count Egobossler's castle. It's pretty heavily guarded by his men. I wonder how easy it would be to get in there and cut his miserable throat... I can't do that yet, I'm not done with him.

The rain runs down my mask, getting my face wet, and I take a moment to pull it off . I hold my head down, allowing the rain to soak my hair, and cool my face. I lift it to the sky, and the thunder claps, a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky. I run my hand through my dark brown hair, and shake out the excess water.

I remask, and pull my hood up over my head. I bound through the rain and the trees for about a quarter mile, and I make for the last tree. I see the guard along the wall, and get the jump on him. I spring off the top branch, pulling a spike dart. I launch it as hard as I can, and it pins a guard to the ground by his right shoulder. By the time he cries out in pain, I land on his partner and snap his neck. He falls silently. I finish the guard staked to the ground. Getting up, I creep up against the outer castle wall. I make my way slowly along it, looking for more perimiter guards. I don't want anyone knowing I'm here yet.

I round the first corner, and I see the front gate, along with the guard house.The driveway leads from the gate out to the road, about a mile down. I see two guards down by the trees, fifty yards out. One guard is in the shed, and three more are at the gate. They're Gallacter guards at that. The window of the guard shack is facing me, but the guard isn't. A smile crosses my face.

I dash from around the corner and spring into action. I flash step, and reappear, jumping head first through the guard house window. I catch him from behind, and we go smashing through the wall on the other side, and tumble to the ground. I pick him up, as I get to my feet, and hurl him toward the three running at me from the gate, Before the guard's limp body makes contact with his comrades, I draw my sword and dash toward them. I swing wide, and their heads launch from thier bodies. They hit the ground in a bloody heap before thier patrner even touches them. His body flops on the ground hard and I hear his head shatter. I turn, and by this time, the two guards at the trees are twenty feet from me. They are aiming thier weapons at me. A gunshot is the last thing I want right now. It would spoil my surprise after all, right?

I throw my sword and flash step toward them. I appear I front of one of the guards and grab his face. It crushes beneath my hand like an egg, and I catch my sword out of the corner of my eye plunging itself through the last guard's neck from the force of my throw. He falls to the ground, bleeding profusely, but not dead. I grab the hilt of my sword, and the young man stares at me, his breathing labored. I take my sword, and pull to the right, removing it by cutting through the rest of his neck. He gasped, and his body jerked, and moved no more. That being done, I run and leap over the outer wall, onto the castle grounds.

I make my way to the servant's entrance, dispatching two or three guards along the way. I go through the back door of the kitchen, and a kitchen maid shrieks out loud when she sees me. I grab her, cupping her mouth with my hand.

"I want you to do something for me. Nod if you understand me." She nods vehemently.

"I'm going to let you go. If you scream or run away I'll kill you. Got it?" She nods again. I let her go and step away from her. She regrds me with contempt, and I proceed to ask my favor of her.

"Get me some pie. And some milk." She stares at me in disbelief... "NOW!"

She bustles around in the fridge, and produces a peice of chess pie, and a glass of milk. She sets it on the counter, and steps back. I hate Chess pie...

"I guess I'm supposed to eat this with my hands??"

She opens a drawer, and nervously fumbles around. She grabs a fork and sets it on the counter as the silverware drawer comes crashing to the ground.

"Thank you." I pull my mask up a little, and sip the milk. I take a bite of the pie, and pull my mask back down. "That's good pie..."

I throw the pie on the floor, and splash the glass of milk in her face. I pick up my fork, and and shank her throat. She looks up in shock, her hand covering the fork, and the bleeding wound in her neck. She falls to the ground, and I leave the room.

I make my way out of the kitchen, through the vast dining room. I think about trashing the place, but I don't really have time for it. (This is coming from a guy whose taken the time to kill everyone whose been unlucky enough to see me here so far...) I just go into the foyer instead. I can't help but notice the enormous painting of the Count hanging up in here. It has to be at least two stories tall. If only he were half the man he thought he was. True he is ruthless, but he doesn't have what it takes to get the job done. I make my way through the living room to the den. This is where he likes to be. I look at the beautifly engraved double mahogany doors, and decide that it is best that I knock before I enter. I raise my right leg, and bring it hard though the center of the doors, smashing them completely. I casually stroll into the room.

"Knock knock... You wanted to see me?"

Count Egobossler is sitting in his red velvet chair The roaring fire glistens off the glass of wine in his hand. He looks up at me, no emotion on his face.

"That was a mahogany door you just smashed."

"I know. I bet it was expensive too. You might wanna get somebody to fix that. This place is falling apart all around us. How much did you pay for this?"

"I didn't pay for it." He takes another sip of wine.

"Well you got ripped off, Bud. I hate to tell you." He glares at me, and his eyes narrow.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No. I don't drink. I get mean when I'm drunk."

"You get mean..." His voice trails off, and he stares distanlty into the fire. "It was unneccesary to kill my guards, you know. They were expecting you.".

"Well, actually, they weren't. but I know what you mean, about good help and all."

"Do not patronize me. I am not some common rabble you can talk down to. You will mind your words."

"Do I look like one of your soldiers? Do you realize that I could cut your thoat right now and noone would care?"

"The same could be said for you as well..."

"Look, I know you didn't invite me over here for tea, so what's going on?" I ask this even though I think I know what he's going to say... "This is about that warehouse in Kelministan huh??? And all those guns..."

"You're rather intuitive for someone so mouthy. You were sent by Leader X to help me. Not to destroy my interests. Not to kill my men. Not even to give Gatchaman a hard time. Do you have and idea how long it took me to aquire those weapons?!?!? "

"So I guess you can't just go to Wal Mart and pick up some more, huh?"

His eye twitches. I'm getting to him, and he knows it. I can tell that he is restraining himself to keep from coming after me. I step closer to him, and lean down to whisper.

"Let me tell you something." I whisper in his ear. "I wasn't sent here to help you or your intrests. I'm here to make sure you get the job done. Once you do, the plan is for me to kill you and take your place.."

He looks up at me in shock. "You're lying..."

"Am I? You're the one whose getting played, Blue. He's using you like he tried to use me. Like he used Berg Katse, and Gel Sadra. Let me ask you this. If he's so powerful, why doesn't he do all of this himself? You're not very smart Ego, But you're smarter than X gives you credit for. He'll give you all you need until you accomplish his goal. Then he will flush you, like used toilet paper. Sounds kind of appropriate for you actually..."

I stand there and wait for him to say something to me. He throws his glass of wine, and it smashes against the wall. He stands up.

"GET OUT!!! "

"But Ego, I don't have to be home for another hour... Why are you being so rude to me?"

"Rude?? You DARE to call me rude?!?!? You come in MY house, you kill MY men, you destroy MY door, insult me in MY home, and I'M being RUDE?!?!?"

"Well, yeah, you are being rude. You're yelling at me now, and I don't like it. I could call the police, you know, and they'd take you to jail for domestic abuse."

"Leave now, before I blow your head off." He pulls a gun, and points it at me.

"Why Ego, Does this mean we aren't friends anymore? If I thought you weren't my friend, I'd just die..."

I flash step, and appear in front of him in an instant. I twist the gun from his hand before he realizes it, and I shove it down his throat

"You're gonna do what now?!?!? Tell me why I shouldn't paint the wall with your brain."

"mfmwfwfwmwfwmfrmw..."

"Kinda hard to talk with a mouthful of gun huh?" I pull it out of his mouth, and hit him with the butt of the pistol. He falls to the ground, out cold.

"I don't have time for this." I walk out of the room, to the front door. I step out into the rain, and the thunder claps above me. A smile crosses my face, and I take my leave...


End file.
